Shuffle
by FeigningInterest
Summary: It's quite the challenge, really...


Okay. I found this on a Sasu/Saku fanfic. My friend, Harry, emailed it to me. He said I should try it. So I am. Try it if you want, I think it'd be fun to see others do it as well. This is amusing and challenging. Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own either Harry Potter or the songs I've used…

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle/randomize.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these and then post them.**

_Consider This by Anna Nalick_

I can't change her.

She's told me this countless times.

She knows I love her, and I know there's a part of her that loves me as well. I know, when we kiss, when we touch, when we lose ourselves in a web of tangles limbs that she feels the same heat that passes between the two of us.

But there's a part of her, the part she inherited from her mother.

That won't let us work. Because everyone knows little miss Weasley knows better than to break the rules.

_Who Knew? By P!nk_

We were so strong together. I thought that, maybe, he meant it when he said he loved me. That he really meant it when he said he'd want me forever.

I was such a fool. I still am, really. I'd give anything to just touch him again.

People told me to soak up the feeling of having Scorpius Malfoy's attention. I suppose I didn't quite know how.

We were together three years, and not one of them I expected… this.

My memory's slipping, but I'll never stop loving him. I'll never stop dreaming of him, missing him.

I never expected him to fall ill, to leave me in this world alone…

_Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry_

My back hit the wall, and she moaned against my chest. Her hands tore at the buttons on my shirt, ripping it open.

I watched her, a little flabbergasted. I never expected this from her. I never expected such a goody-goody to be so bloody sexy.

I locked eyes with her, something dark and dangerous passing over her gaze.

Her hand reached for the bottom of her shirt, removing the garment slow, tantalizingly slow.

She did this with the rest of her and my clothes.

Her arms snaked around my neck, and mine snaked around her waist.

She released with a scream, good thing there's a silencer on the room.

I released with a moan, just now feeling the claw marks she left me on my back.

_Jolene by Dolly Parton _

"He wants you. I know it. I can see it in the way he looks at you, in the way he talks to you."

"Rose, you're mental!"

"No, Lily, I'm not."

"What's gotten into you? It's only Malfoy!"

I freeze. I'm not really sure. I've been obsessed with the two of them lately, unaware of why I actually am.

"I love him, Lily." I sigh, my voice breaking. "You could have anyone, and you know it. Please, just don't."

Lily scowls at me, "Please don't what?"

"Please don't take him."

_Naïve by The Kooks_

"He was hitting on you, Rose!"

I huff at the completely dense red head in front of me. How could she not notice? How gullible can one person be?

"No he wasn't, Scorpius."

"He was all over you. That's usually the first sign of someone hitting on you." I sigh. Trying my hardest to form the proper words for the situation. "Are you…"

I watch her smirk, "Am I what?"

"Are you going to go out with him?" I sneer; she knows perfectly well that I'm not fond of asking. I feel vile rise in my throat; the thought of her with anyone but me makes me sick.

"Well… maybe. He seemed like a nice guy." She smiles my way. "He even complimented my blouse."

I blink at her defectively. "So he was staring at your chest, Rose?"

"No! He just liked my shirt." I notice her cheeks tint pink, as the obvious becomes apparent to her.

"Really, I don't believe I've ever met anyone as naïve as you."

_The First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes_

I run after her. My feet carrying my heavy legs as fast as they could.

I can see her dress through the rain, and I can't lose sight of it. I can't lose her.

"Rose! Please!"

I'm closer now, and I can see the outline of her figure through the blinding downpour. I'm so close; I've almost reached her.

She stops suddenly, turning on me fiercely. "Why now? You've had nine years to tell me you loved me, Scorpius! Why wait until now?"

I'm looking at her, seeing her in a way that I had been blind to before. It hit, so fast and so suddenly. I hadn't known myself until I saw her walk through the church door. Her smile was dazzling, her eyes sparkling but doubtful.

"I feel as if I've just woken up," I hear myself whispering, "as if I've been sleeping all these years. I've loved you my entire life, Rose, I've just never realized it until I saw…"

"Until you saw me what, Scorpius? Moving on!"

"Until I saw you there, standing beside of that bloody Krum. You have no idea how much I wanted to be him. Promising my life to you, Rose."

I watch her move closer to me, a smile drawn perfectly on her stunning face. "You could have made it more subtle, Malfoy. You didn't have to scream out your undying love for me in the middle of my wedding!"

I smirk at the use of my surname. "If I hadn't, then you would have married that bastard, and I wouldn't be here doing this…"

I intertwine our fingers, stepping even closer to her. I lean down, gently taking her lips in mine.

_Decode by Paramore_

He brushes past me in the hall, as if I'm not even here.

It's been three weeks, the longest of our fights.

We've been best mates since first year, and I have no idea how we ended up here.

I know it's there; I just can't get him to tell me what's wrong. I've tried confronting him on several occasions, and each of them has ended the same. He's a second away from telling me what happened to cause this fallout. Then, for no reason at all, he just stops.

I've decided to confront him. Maybe I can force him to tell me.

I doubt it, but I'll try anyway.

"Scorpius!" He's in the middle of a group of scary looking Slytherin.

"What, Weasley?"

"I need to talk with you."

I watch him roll his eyes at me. "Fine, whatever."

He steps away from his snake pit and walks with me out of their earshot.

I heave a sigh, trying to gain at least an ounce of the courage I had to have inherited from one of my heroic parents. I do believe my lack of bravery is why I'm _not_ in Gryffindor.

"What are you playing at? Honestly, why are you ignoring me?"

"Please, do we have to talk about this every time we see each other?"

"How did we get here? I used to know you so well."

"_Used to,_ Weasley, are the operative words."

I can feel the panic rise in my chest. "Scorpius…"

"Us trying to be friends just doesn't work. We're only making fools of ourselves, Rose."

I glance over his shoulder back at the group of high-society Slytherins he's been trying to warm-up too. I nod, feeling a fresh set of tears sting my eyes. Seven years of my life wasted being this worthless albino's friend.

"I see what kind of man you are." I step away from him, my voice low and odious. "If you're a man at all."

_Love Me Dead by LUDO_

"What's with us, Weasley?"

I glance over at her again, smiling at the memories of her face being this close to mine.

Whether we're fighting or kissing.

"I think they call it love/hate relationships."

I laugh, "So it's like one of those 'you're awful, I love you' things?"

"I suppose." She says smiling, "You're hideous! And sexy."

I shake my head, still laughing. "You wear me down to bones in bead."

I watch a little blush form on her ears. "I think we're perfect the way we are."

"Well, of course you do." She smiles at me, leaning in to kiss me on the cheek.

I take the opportunity she's given me, and I move my face an inch, smiling for the millionth time as I turn her chaste little peck on the cheek into a more heated kiss of my own.

_Center of Attention by Jackson Waters_

"You're a confusing girl, Rose."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you really are."

"How?"

"You want your independence, but you won't let me let you go. Why is that?"

"I… I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"You. Me. Us. I'm not really sure."

"See. Confusing."

"I'm sorry."

"Rose…"

"Yes?"

"I'd wait a lifetime for you."

_Lithium by Nirvana_

I do believe I'm happy with myself. N.E.W.T.S ended about a week ago, and I'm actually able to relax.

"Weasley?" I look up at Scorpius, nuzzling my head farther into his lap.

"Hmmm?"

"I need to get up."

I huff, playfully. "No. I like it. Ten more minutes. Please?"

I close my eyes, listening to him laugh at my childishness.

I feel his hand makes its way through my hair and over my cheek, "Rosie, I love you, but I'm not gonna crack."

I sigh and sit back up. One of these days, I swear I'll get my way.

_**AN:**__ Completely unrelated stories. If you want, I can take a few of these and make them into actual stories. There's one or two of them I'd do that for. I have to rest my hands now._


End file.
